gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
On Melancholy Hill
On Melancholy Hill is the tenth track from the Gorillaz's third album Plastic Beach. The song is the second single from the album, originally slated for release in late 2010. In a later interview with creators Damon Albarn & Jamie Hewlett, it was suggested that it would replace track six, 'Superfast Jellyfish' as the second single, with Superfast Jellyfish being released later in 2010. Content Band member Murdoc Niccals stated the following about "On Melancholy Hill" in a track-by-track commentary: "The melancholy hill - it's that feeling, that place, that you get in your soul sometimes, like someone's let your tyres down. It's nice to break up the album with something a little lighter. It's good to have something that's a genuine pop moment on every album. And this is one of those." Release In an interview with Damon and Jamie, it was revealed that "On Melancholy Hill" would replace "Superfast Jellyfish" as the 2nd single from "Plastic Beach". The song was performed live on an episode of Friday Night with Jonathan Ross on May 28, 2010. Music Video A huge ocean liner, (the M. Harriet), is under attack by two planes. A ship attendant finds Noodle in her room, offering to escort her to the lifeboats, but she opens a gun briefcase and walks down the hall past the attendant with a Thompson Submachine Gun. The song begins with Noodle opening fire at the two oncoming planes that are attacking the ship. She manages to shoot one plane down but does not have enough time to shoot the other. The other plane drops a bomb on the ship. As the ship sinks, Noodle survives and climbs into a lifeboat with only her guitar and some supplies. Later on, a gigantic version of drummer Russel Hobbs lifts out of the water underneath Noodle's lifeboat. Some believe that Russel's massive size is due to pollution causing radioactivity on the long swim he had when going to plastic beach. The rest of the video depicts Murdoc, 2-D and Cyborg Noodle traveling through the deep ocean with a fleet of submarines, crewed by all of the collaborators that helped make the album (e.g. De La Soul, Snoop Dogg, and Gruff Rhys). They rise to the surface, where a large manatee is sitting atop a tall plateau. Murdoc spots the Boogieman character leaning over the creature and orders Cyborg to attack it. Cyborg shoots at the Boogieman but the bullets do him no harm. He grabs the manatee and dives into the ocean, sinking with it. When the fog clears, Plastic Beach can be seen. The music video occurs right after the "Stylo" video, as they are in the same shark submarine and 2-D is still wearing his clown mask, as well as the bullet hole still present in Cyborg Noodle's head, though Murdoc is seen wearing a different shirt and a hat Gallery 61331_1186473397882_1709721197_378667_6817292_n.jpg 61331_1186473437883_1709721197_378668_4570661_n.jpg Tracklisting *CD promo: # On Melancholy Hill (radio edit) - 2:58 # On Melancholy Hill (album version) - 3:53 # On Melancholy Hill (instrumental) - 3:53 Trivia * Despite the Plastic Beach music videos being in chronological order in terms of events, the On Melancholy Hill video has been considered by a majority of fans as the sequel/spiritual successor of the El Mañana music video(much like how El Mañana's was the sequel to Feel Good Inc.). Category:2010 Singles